El sol y la Luna
by Pryre-chan
Summary: Historia que narra la lucha por el amor sobrepasando diferencias cap 5
1. Chapter 1

**El sol y la luna **

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 1**

Hace mucho tiempo en la época donde los dioses gobernaban a los humanos desde los cielos, existían dos dioses que por ser tan distintos y antagonistas entre ellos se odiaban.

La diosa luna de piel blanca al igual que sus ojos de carácter arrogante y orgulloso.

El dios del sol de cabellera rojo vivo como la sangre humana y de carácter huraño y explosivo.

Hace mucho tiempo que la diosa de la luna quería tener una hija que estuviera con ella en su compañía y amor, tanto fue su deseo que ella misma la esculpió en mármol y le dio la vida siendo la pequeña igual a ella, excepto por el tono de su cabello mas oscuro que de la diosa.

-Hinata-dijo que se llamaría.

La niña a partir de ese momento se criaría entre las atenciones y cuidados de su madre que le había enseñado el amor, la humildad y la compasión para con los humanos a los que ella protegería algún día como ella

Casi al mismo tiempo y al enterarse de aquel feliz nacimiento, el dios de sol celoso de ella decidió engendrar un hijo el mismo pero el tomo de muestra una roca volcánica.

Lo esculpió a su imagen con sumo cuidado y le dio la vida, un bebe de piel blanca y cabello tan rojizo o tanto como el de su padre había nacido y el era su heredero.

-Gaara- dijo que se llamaría

El creció bajo la dura mano de su padre que desde temprana edad le había enseñado a luchar y a disfrutar de esta, como el encontrar placer en torturar a los seres inferiores como se refería el a los humanos con su gran poder.

Ya con la edad de 18 años ambos no se conocían y poca gente entre los dioses y hombres los había visto por el gran recelo de ambos padres y por lo tanto creando en ambos un deseo de libertad y de explorar el cielo y la tierra desconocidos para ambos.

Pero ese sentimiento era reprimido con frecuencia ya que él había desarrollado un carácter frio, calculador, orgulloso y confiado de las habilidades que había aprendido a lo largo de los años como la completa obediencia a su padre. Ella de carácter tímido , insegura, algo torpe, había crecido bajo el mimo de su madre y no conocía otra cosa que no fuese ella , la amaba y la respetaba.

Hubo una vez que su padre lo había mandado a llamar urgente, cosa extraña ya que el casi nunca lo veía a no ser que él quisiera, tampoco lo mandaba a llamar, presentía algo.

Empujo la gran puerta que se alzaba frente a él sin dificultad ni esfuerzo, avanzo unos pasos hasta estar de frente con la imponente figura de su padre sentado en su trono de oro, su cabello se movía al compas de poco viento que entraba por la ventana como el fuego que controlaba, estudio su impresión en sus ojos al momento de entrar y no noto nada extraño mas solo un pequeño sentimiento de ansiedad reflejado en ellos.

-Padre-le hablo

Este sonrio-Gaara- dijo- es tiempo de que vengas con migo - anuncio

-A donde padre-

-Quiero que veas con tus propios ojos la crueldad de los humanos-señalo-ya es hora que veas sus guerras y aprendas de ellas el sentimiento de ver como esas criaturas se destrozan entre sin penas ni remordimientos te resultara interesante-le dijo

-Esta bien-

-Ven conmigo-

Ambos pelirrojos salieron de la habitación con rumbo al mundo de los humanos ya estaba anticipado que empezaría el amanecer.

Con pasos vacilantes se acerco a su madre que estaba en su trono de plata frente a ella descansando de su larga tarea de iluminar a los humanos en lo que ellos llamaban noche.

-M-madre- le llamo juntando sus manos en su pecho tomando fuerzas para lo que iba a decirle.

-Que pasa Hinata-le dijo mientras clavaba su intensa mirada perla en ella

-M-madre… yo… quisiera conocer a… los humanos-

-Porque?-interrogo ella

-Yo…quiero saber cómo son –dijo ya más confiada – y aprender de ellos.

-Los humanos tienen sentimientos extraordinarios y cuando son lo suficientemente fuertes causan milagros y ellos se unen aun mas…pero ellos también poseen crueldad, odio, envidia en su vidas y se destruyen unos a otros por razones sin sentido, por eso entran en guerra y se destruyen uno al otro sin contemplaciones y se causan dolor aumentando su odio-se levanto y con pasos suaves se acerco su su hija- yo no quiero que veas eso porque aunque seamos dioses sentimientos nos afectan a veces y sufrimos por ellos y aun mas cuando no podemos hacer nada-finalizo

-Por favor…madre – le suplico-se bien eso, pero es que tengo curiosidad de ellos.

-Si ves su sufrimiento, tu también sufrirás-le dijo acariciando su mejilla

-Lo se pero…lo soportare –dijo

La diosa miro con detenimiento a su joven hija, tantos años tratando de alejarla del dolor de los humanos y sus guerras, no tenía previsto esto "curiosidad" le había dicho pero acaso la respuestas a sus preguntas no se encontraban en los libros que le daba?.

Habría algo de ellos que no entendía entonces porque no se lo preguntaba?

Dirigió su mirada a los ojos de la joven viendo en ellos algún sentimiento que la llevara al porque de sus acciones, mas solo vio decisión en ellos-sonrio- su hija sabia ser testaruda cuando se lo proponía, pero ella no soportaría que ella llorara por el dolor de los humanos.

-Hinata…-le llamo

-Por favor- le susurro

Ya lo sabía era testaruda.

-Esta bien vendrás conmigo esta noche, pero estarás en todo momento a mi lado-advirtió severa

-Si!-contesto antes de lanzarse a sus brazos para agradecérselo.

-Esta bien ve a tu habitación, te llamare cuando sea la hora-

-Bien madre y gracias- se despidió de ella con un reverencia y salió de la habitación.

-Ellos son humanos?-pregunto el pelirrojo mas joven

-Si-se carcajeo-son criaturas simples pero pueden a llegar a sr imaginativas a veces-dirigió su mirada a la tierra en ellos dos grandes cúmulos de personas se preparaban para colisionar una con la otra.

-Es una guerra?-pregunto viendo a los hombres afilando grades espadas y cargándoselas en el hombro, su padre ya le había hablado de ella y si no se equivocaba pronto empezaría una masacre donde mucha gente moriría, _bien por el dios del inframundo_-pensó

Una gran batalla comenzó y duro muchas horas ya ninguno de los bandos se negaba a ceder.

De pronto grandes criaturas se hicieron campo en el lugar de la batalla una enorme serpiente de cascabel y una cobra se amenazaban mostrando sus dientes que escurrían su veneno, movían la cabeza frenéticas para buscar morder a la contraria.

Entonces dirigió una mirada a su padre a modo de una pregunta silenciosa.

-Te dije que podrían ser entretenidos-respondio-hace poco desarrollaron algo llamado jutsus, ellos reúnen su energía a lo que llaman Chakra y invocan a grades bestias y otras cosas.

Su padre estaba debilitando el poder que emanaba hacia la tierra. Estaba cansado? Imposible.

-Padre- llamo este

Si no conociera tanto a su hijo

-el tiempo pasa-le dijo- incluso para nosotros, pronto volveremos, hay otros que tienen que hacer acto de presencia-hizo una mueca

-Es cierto…el atardecer-

-Estas lista-

-S-si m-madre-contesto la joven mientras arrugaba la falda de su kimono con sus manos

-Estas nerviosa-era una afirmación

-Es que es la primera vez que veré a los humanos y …pues…-

-No te preocupes-le dirigió una dulce sonrisa-pero en el camino tendremos que encontrarnos algo desagradable-menciono con tono tosco

-Madre que…-la detuvo –es mejor irnos.

Su trascurso era tranquilo y silencioso, a ella no le importaba porque sabia que su madre era seria en su labor y podría ser ruda algunas veces.

Su madre carraspeo de molestia un momento y se volteo a ver lo que ella.

Quien o que era eso?, un hombre?, un dios?

Su madre camino mas rápido y la igualo con dificultad.

Quería ser ese encuentro lo mas corto posible, cuando ella iba sola, solo se ignoraban y pasaban de largo, pero en esta ocasión iba con su hija y a ella no la ignoraría.

Abrió los ojos por un instante al distinguir dos figuras ambos de cabello rojo pero diferente estatura y a fin de sus sospechas ese personaje era el hijo del dios del sol.

Cuando estuvieron cerca la pelinegra miro con curiosidad a ambos dioses que se acercaban y se sintió estremecer, que era esta sensación? Era distinta a otras, era acaso calor? Se sintió intimidada nunca había sentido el calor, instintiva mente se oculto detrás de su madre.

-Hola -saludo el Dios con sarcasmo

Ella solo dio un asentimiento con la cabeza y empezó de nuevo con su marcha.

-Ella es tu hija-menciono mientras lo pasaba- se parece a ti –dirigió su vista a ella mientras ella se encogía atrás de su madre por su intimidante voz-pero es mas hermosa-concluyo.

La diosa lo fulmino con la mirada, mientras el reia.

Levanto la vista para mirar al hombre que hablaba a su madre de una manera extraña que no sabia interpretar, fijo su vista y lo vio con la mirada desafiante hacia su madre, y luego se sintió incomoda y inquieta o una mezcla de ambas, giro un poco la cabeza para posar su mirada en otro par de ojos verdes que la observaba intensamente.

La joven de ojos claros lo miro con vacilación durante un instante y pareció incomodarse, sintió un escozor en su garganta , pero no había nada malo en ella, seria que sentía ganas de reir?. Seria la primera vez

Su padre lo tomo del hombro en un breve indicación de que retomaban el paso, lo siguió en silencio pensando su padre había mostrado cierto rencor hacia la otra diosa en sus palabras.

El sabia de su enemistad hace mucho y podría esperar algo asi por parte de su padre, pero la joven hija de la misma no se lo esperaba a juzgar por su expresión inocente en el momento que su padre había hablado con sarcasmo.

Tuvo la impresión de que la joven no sabia de aquello acaso no sabia nada de ello? había vivido su vida en una burbuja?, realmente el no podía juzgarla el y apenas había visto algo del cielo o de la tierra.

Un manto negro se extendía frente a ella con unos destellos brillantes a su alrededor.

-Ellas son…-comenzó

-Si son estrellas –respondió la diosa

-Son hermosas-

-Si, entre ellas están mis amigas?-

-Claro!, mira esa estrella la que esta en el sur-la señalo-es Mayura y la de un poco mas alla un poco menos brillante…

-Es Mayumi!-

-Si, su hermanita- estaba feliz por su hija felizmente les mandaba un saludo con la mano a sus únicas amigas que se hallaban a lo lejos-Ellas me acompañan en las noche, cuando ilumino a los humanos.

-Que envidia-susurro, pero su madre la escucho

-Porque lo dices?-

-Ellas pueden estar contigo y acompañarte, pero yo solo vengo por hoy-termino tristemente

A la diosa le entristeció mas este hecho, hizo que levantara su mirada a ella poniendo su mano en su barbilla.

-Todo lo que quiero para ti esta en el cielo-le dijo

-Madre, pero es que yo no he visto el cielo-le dijo tristemente.

La diosa suspiro cansinamente soltándola, acaso aislar a su hija de las influencias egoístas de los propios dioses había quitado también de su mente lo hermoso del cielo?.

Dirigió su mirada a la tierra y observo que los seres humanos habían estado ocultos entre los bosques y mas allá de ese grupo otro.

Seres incomprensibles porque luchaban? Miro a su hija de reojo ella también observaba.

-No mires – advirtió

Entonces empezó la batalla.

Se atacaban unos a otro con objetos filosos, haciéndose daño, vio lo que su madre le explico era sangre rojo como el cabello del hijo del dios del sol, se estremeció un momento al recordar lo intenso de su mirada sobre ella, luego vio un hombre que clavaba una espada en el corazón de otro aunque este suplicaba.

Y sin darse cuenta estaba llorando.

Donde estaba todos esos momentos que había leído en sus libros, había querido venir y ver en persona aquel sentimiento llamado amor, con el cual ocurrían milagros y le sucedía la felicidad_, amor eterno, amor entre un hombre y una mujer, amor sincero, amor sin fronteras,_ había leído

De pronto se sintió cansado? Y cuando se la había comentado a su padre este había reido y había dicho- los sentimientos humanos afectan a veces-los humanos se cansaban y dormían, los dioses no, pero aun asi ese sentimiento de que se acababan sus fuerza estaba presente.

Camino a su cuarto después de despedirse respetuosamente de su padre y se acomodo en la cama que era grande y suave para el, aunque no lo usara para dormir se echaba en el para pensar por su suavidad.

-No llores Hinata- trato de confortarla su madre

-P-pero es-es…terrible-la joven se ahogaba en sus palabras debido al llanto

-Hija los seres humanos son asi, te lo había advertido-limpio una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla de la joven-No te preocupes, ya no vendrás conmigo-sentencio ante esto la joven levanto violenta la vista.

-N-no ma-madre, por favor – suplico-quiero acompañarte o-otra vez.

-No ves lo que esto te causa-rebatió la diosa mirando con reproche a la joven

-Si pero, es que acaso los humanos no tienen nada bueno?-pregunto mientras secaba sus lagrimas con una manga.

-Si…es cierto pero pocas veces lo muestran-

-Madre quiero ver la grandeza de los humanos aunque sea un instante…por favor-

-y hasta verlo quieres venir conmigo verdad?-

-Si-

CCCCCCCC

**Pryre-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**El sol y la luna **

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capítulo 2**

Sentada en sobre la oscura hierba miraba atentamente a su madre en el cielo resplandeciendo con fuerza sobre ella reflejando su forma en la cristalina agua del lago frente a ella, su madre le había prohibido apartase de aquel lugar fuera de su vista, quedándose fielmente en el lugar observando algunas animales, recorriendo el lugar en cortos paseos e incluso alguna vez metía los pies al lago para distraerse en todas las noches de sus cortas visitas a la tierra.

Pero hasta ahora no había visto a ningún humano. Considero que la causa era la frágil paz que habían alcanzado hace poco.

Ooo

La había estado vigilando desde hace algunos días desde que había detectado su energía en el bosque, se dedicaba a mirarle pero nunca rebelaba su presencia, ni ella parecía notarlo.

Su rostro oculto bajo una máscara y su cuerpo cubierto por una espesa capa lo hacían indetectable juntándolo con sus habilidades sobre humanas, pero aquella chica si era lo que el sospechaba no tendría ella el poder para detectarle? nunca se sintió descubierto solo veía al chica una y otra vez en el mismo lugar y sin variar importantemente su rutina.

Levanto la cabeza al oír el sonido explosivo de nos fuegos artificiales iluminando el oscuro cielo.

El festival del fuego empezaba esa noche.

Ooo

La última noche había sido la más emocionante para ella, le conto a su madre y no paraba de hablar de las luces de colores en el cielo nocturno de su última noche.

Su madre complacida de la emoción de su hija le relato todo lo referente a festividades humanas y costumbres suyas, aunque su hija aun no conforme preguntaba aún más cosas.

Ahora más emocionada que nunca esperaba el retorno de los fuegos artificiales sentada en la hierba como cada noche.

-Hey...no es por allí-

-Te digo que nop-

Unas voces se escuchaban muy cerca de su posición, ella sobresaltada se levanta y pone las manos en el pecho ansioso por lo que pasara al encontrarse con esas voces.

-Oye mira...allá-

Un hombre canoso la señalaba para que su compañero más joven se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-Linda niña, no quieres venir con nosotros...-

El hombre mayor se acercó a ella con intención de tomarla el brazo pero no pudo aunque ella no se movió.

Que pasaba con esos hombres?

Ella algo asustada retrocedió y los observo acercándosele amenazantes, cundo la mano del más joven iba a tomar la manga de su kimono otra mano lo detuvo.

Luego todo fue muy rápido, un movimiento certero del desconocido tenía agarrado a los dos hombres del cuello bajo sus brazos.

-es mejor que dejen de molestar-

Amenazo una voz profunda detrás de la máscara.

-Si...-logro decir uno, soltándolos ambos hombres se fueron trastabillando.

-Debes perdonarles realmente no son malos-

Ella aun sorprendida solo le dio las gracias al extraño frente a ella, acercándose al noto que era una cabeza más alto que ella aumentado su porte amenazante.

De pronto y para la sorpresa de la joven resonaron arriba de ellos los fuegos artificiales de aquella noche, ella feliz se dispuso a contemplarlos casi olvidando la presencia de su salvador.

-que haces aquí sola?-

-Yo...-

Debatiendo entre la importancia de sus respuestas la joven miraba el piso buscando alguna forma de decir o no decir algo comprometedor.

Pero no le gustaba mentir.

-Iras al festival de la aldea?-

Como podría confiar en un humano,_ no todos son buenos _le había dichos su madre.

-...si quieres puedes venir conmigo, estar sola aquí puede ser aburrido-el enmascarado se gira y empieza a seguir el mismo camino de esos hombres al irse.

_Pero el la había ayudado, él no le haría daño._

Empezó a seguirlo con cuidado de no acercarse mucho al ya que su cuerpo expelía frio y no quería incomodar al otro.

A lo lejos podía distinguir luce brillantes y el sonido de la música, inconscientemente se acercó a su acompañante.

La aldea llena de gente que charlaba, reía y bailaba la cautivaron de gran manera veía casi hipnotizada los trajes de colores de las mujeres, el color de sus máscaras completas o solo antifaces, niños corrían con lo que parecía estrellas atadas a una varillas, veía gente en puestos comiendo, atrapando peces.

Sintió un olor dulce cerca de ella, giro y vio a un hombre mayor que llenaba varas vacías con un algodón parecida a l delas nubes de color rosa y se las daba a unos niños.

Volteo a ver a su acompañante que se encontraba a cierta distancia de ella, volvió a ver a los algodones rosas con tristeza.

-Quizá la próxima vez pueda tocar uno-

Giro en sus talones para empezar a caminar con la intención de dar alcance al enmascarado.

Lo que n tenía en cuenta es que chocaría en el al girarse, subió la vista para verlo algo avergonzada, preparada para disculparse no se percató que el enmascarado extendía unas monedas al hombre del puesto y tomada entre sus manos uno de esos algodones rosas.

-Toma-

Extendiendo su mano hacia ella le ofreció el dulce, la mirada de ella llena de emoción lo tomo gustosa, se dedicó a observarlo detenidamente.

-Tienes que comerlo-

La joven miro el algodón rosa en sus manos y luego al enmascarado con mirada de duda.

El enmascarado al verla tan acomplejada decidió acortar las cosas, subió su máscara de modo que solo se mostrara su boca, tomo de ambas manos a la joven y dirigió el dulce a sus labios arrancando un pedazo y comiéndoselo de inmediato.

En ese momento odio ser un fan secreto de los dulces.

Cuando se dio cuenta la joven comía a mordiscones el dulce ensuciándose la boca.

Suspirando resignado le limpio la boca con uno de sus dedos y empezando a caminar explicándole las razones de cada puesto en la feria y respondiendo a las preguntas que ella le hacía.

En muchas ocasiones esbozo una pequeña sonrisa por los actos de su acompañante que tenía la expresión de que trataba de memorizar todo lo que él le decía.

El decía y ella escuchaba cada palabra que el decía expresando sus dudas en pequeñas preguntas, se sintió realizada ese tipo de experiencias era lo que ella buscaba, aprender más y más de los humanos era una meta para ella.

Esperando cerca de un puesto que era de algo llamado ramen la joven esperaba el regreso del enmascaro que se había ausentado recomendándole no moverse de aquel lugar, supuso que para que no se perdiera, vio a su alrededor aún más curiosa y detallista.

Pronto noto que la mayoría de las personas caminaba muy cerca de otra y tomándose de las manos, las parejas felices y despreocupadas se acaban entre risas, algunas compartiendo comida otras uniendo sus bocas en un movimiento raído.

Se preguntó la pequeña posibilidad de caminar de la misma manera con el enmascarado.

-Este es para ti-

Llenándola de sorpresa la joven dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz opacada del enmascarado, sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón latiendo más rápido.

Mientras le extendía un barquillo de helado se fijó lo nerviosa que ellas puso a su cercanía sonrojándose y tartamudeando un gracias, a el también le incomodo pero trato de no hacerle caso.

-Qué es?-

Escucho la voz pequeña de la joven mientras lo miraba con sus ojos brillantes de curiosidad, que mascaba se había acostumbrado a explicarle las cosas.

-Es un helado, algo así como hielo con sabor-

Miro al cielo buscando palabras sencillas para explicarle las cosas que tanto le había costado aprender.

-El tuyo se ve diferente-

Bajo la vista y vio gruesas gotas de su helado resbalar por su barquillo a su mano.

-Maldición, se derritió!-

Antes de sentir su mirada agrego.

-Cuando no lo comes rápidamente se calienta y se vuelve agua de nuevo-

Ella apuro su mordisco llevándose la mitad de su helado, mastico y trago pero un fuerte dolor le subió a la cabeza.

-No debes comerlo tan rápido-

Con calma el enmascarado llevo su mano a la frente de la pelinegra .

-Ya paso?-

Mientras se recomponía decidió comer poco a poco su helado, olvidando el pequeño detalle que por su temperatura este no llegaría a derretirse nunca.

Aun con la mano del enmascarado en su frente ella subió la mirada para verle encontrando una máscara sin emoción, guio su mano hasta su frente para posarlo con la del chico, notándolo cálido.

-Tu mano es caliente-

Esbozando una sonrisa de ocurriencia a la joven entendía la razón de la que el helado del otro se había derretido con rapidez

_Todos los humanos emiten tanto calor?_

El otro retirando su mano con una sensación de hormigueo por estar en contacto con la otra pequeña de la joven aseguro sus sospechas.

-Siempre tengo la temperatura alta, como una fiebre.-

-Fiebre?-

-Es una enfermedad-

La joven solo asintió en silencio entendiendo ya que era una de las primeras cosas que había leído

Elevo la vista cuando sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en la punta de su nariz, llevo su mano hasta encontrar un pequeño copo de nieve que se posaba cuidadosamente sobre su nariz, la tomo con cuidado y lo observo curiosa, no se imagino ver un copo de nieve tan de cerca.

No se veía como en el libro.

La mano del enmascarado alcanzo la de ella revelando el pequeño copo que estaba en su mano.

-No se derrite- afirmo

Elevo la mirada para encontrarse con la máscara y noto que la luz de su madre se había perdido oculta entre espesas nubes que se rebordeaban con su luz

-La luna…-

-Empezara a nevar…es mejor irnos-

La joven nerviosa de que él quisiera conocer donde vivía trato de pensar en una escusa para irse sola.

-Yo…-

-Te dejare en el claro, de ahí ya puedes irte sola verdad?-

La joven sonrió sinceramente y empezó a seguir a su acompañante, feliz por la actitud del enmascarado que parecía entenderla aun sin conocerla.

ooo

Fin del capítulo.

Lamento la tardanza, espero les guste.

**Pryre-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**El sol y la luna **

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capítulo 3**

Había estado feliz desde su regreso y las personas a su alrededor lo habían notado felizmente, como eran sus amigas Mayura y Mayumi a las cuales contaba con entusiasmo sus nuevos descubrimientos sobre los humanos.

Mientras su madre se preocupaba.

La anterior noche la había perdido de vista debido a las espesar nubes de invierno generando en ella una terrible inseguridad para con su hija, estuvo muchas veces a punto de decirle que no podría acompañarla al menos no durante el invierno, pero al ver su hija resplandeciente y feliz se sintió culpable ya que en realidad nunca había estado asi de feliz.

Suspiro. Ya encontraría la forma de solucionar ese dilema.

(())

Ajusto su kimono mientras se veía reflejada en un diamante finamente pulido para reflejar. Sonrío, hoy aprendería más cosas y vería al enmascarado o al menos eso era lo que esperaba extrañamente ansiosa.

Camino con firmeza hasta el salón donde su madre la esperaba para irse juntas.

(())

Miro al cielo lleno de luces de colores que se expandían en el firmamento notoriamente aumentados por las espesas nubes que amenazaban tormenta, pero aun débiles para derramarse.

Llevo sus manos al pecho donde su corazón latia un poco agitado.

Escucho un ruido y volteo esbozando una timida sonrisa hacia el espesor del bosque y aunque estaba en total oscuridad pudo verlo claramente, era un hombre, se acercaba de forma tranquila a su posición, pero había algo diferente.

Camino hacia él acortando su encuentro, él la miraba enigmático a travez de su antifaz blanco que portaba esa noche dejando ver su pelo rojizo y parte de la blanca piel de si frente y mentón.

-Hoy también estas aquí?- pregunto la voz mientras se acercaba.

Levanto levemente la vista hacia él y el antifaz que cubría su mirada

-B-buenas noches…ah-dudo al no conocer su nombre.

-Pensé que te encontraría-menciono sin responder extendiéndole un pequeño antifaz que había sacado de su cubre todo-toma es para ti.

La joven sorprendida lo tomo y lo apretó en su pecho con dulzura.

-Todos lo usan hoy por el festival- aclaro ofreciéndole su brazo para que la joven lo tomara, ella se acerco cuidadosamente y aunque no veía los ojos del joven supo que era un gesto sincero y cortés.

Miro al cielo mientras llegaban a la aldea aun mas llena que la noche anterior, rebosante de gente y negocios, tomo el pequeño antifaz y se coloco al entrar afirmándolo con fuerza para que no se cayera.

Ya entre la gente la joven caminaba calmada sujeta al brazo del otro, trastabillando de vez en cuando no estando acostumbrada al antifaz y al reducido campo visual que le ofrecía, se sujeto con más fuerza en un intento de que el otro no notara sus descuidos.

A unos pasos se detuvieron frente a una enorme pecera que mostraba coloridos pececillos que nadaban en su interior, la joven se alejo del otro para ponerse a la altura de la pecera mientras hacia círculos en el vidrio para llamar la atención a los pececillos.

Estaba tan entretenida que no noto cuando el joven se le había acercado a ella para hacerla erguirse bruscamente.

-Ah…-gimió por la sorpresa y vio al otro con temor, el pelirrojo viendo esto se calmo – Lo siento- se disculpo exhalando una bocanada de aire cosa que a él le sorprendió porque nunca había pedido disculpas a nadie excepto a su padre y eso una pocas veces, dispuesto a darle una explicación observo el rostro sereno de la joven-Debes controlarte o malinterpretaran tus acciones-le reclamo.

La joven lo observaba interrogante preguntándose que habría hecho para que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta de su naturaleza.

-No debes usar tu chakra, no aquí, ni ahora, podrían pensar que eres una espía contraria que se ha infiltrado en la aldea y tomarían medidas- repuso mientras se acercaba a ella y le indicaba la pecera donde se veía unos pequeños remolinos de agua que desaparecían lentamente-con esta frágil paz están susceptibles frente a los extraños.

La pelinegra lo observo y asintió levemente no entendiendo muy bien su advertencia.

¿Qué era eso de chakra?

Su caminata volvió a la normalidad después mientras se acercaban a diferentes puestos, pero a medida que avanzaba la noche su tránsito se vio afectado por las personas que en su acumulo la obligaban a acercarse al pelirrojo en un extraño abrazo sintiendo su calidez la cual al contrario de lo que mandaba su naturaleza le gustaba.

Se acercaron a una extraña tienda de color oscuro casi a las afueras de la feria donde se veía una pequeña fila de personas a sus afueras esperando su turno.

El viendo su curiosidad la acerco donde pudieron escuchar el comentario de un joven que salía del lugar con cara de espanto y temblando.

_-Que miedo parecía que todo lo que decía era verdad-decia mientras temblaba._

_-Que te dijo?- pregunto otro que se acercaba_

_-M-e dijo el cómo y el cuándo m-moriria-respondio el otro –Pero lo decía muy real, ese tipo da miedo- finalizo mientras se giraba y se marchaba abrazándose a si mismo._

El pelirrojo se acerco aun mas sintiendo un aire pesado y oscuro que rodeaba la tienda asi como un gran poder.

-Yo entrare quédate aquí- le dijo a la pelinegra que detecto un tono firme en su voz desconocido para ella hasta ahora.

Pero ella no lo soltaba porque un sentimiento de preocupación creció en su pecho y aumenta al ver la pequeña tienda frente a ella, se afirmo más a él.

El pelirrojo entendiendo su preocupación y casi olvidando la naturaleza de la pelinegra que debería haber sentido lo mismo que él coloco una mano sobre la suya dándole a entender que le acompañaría.

Extendiendo su mano para retirar la gruesa tela el pelirrojo entro con paso firme observando en el centro del espacio una pequeña mesa redonda con unas velas encendidas en ella alumbrando la penumbra, cerca de ellas una esfera de cristal que brillaba tenuemente de color azul y finalmente un encapuchado sentado en una silla frente de la mesa.

-Ustedes quieren saber su suerte?-pregunto una voz por debajo de sus gruesas ropas.

-No, quiero saber quien eres- demando el pelirrojo.

-No te lo diré- se burlo- pero yo se de sobra quien eres tú y tu pequeña amiga.

La pelinegra se tenso preocupada de lo que el encapuchado diría.

-No me amenaces o…-

-O que ?- le corto- Ahora no puedes hacer mucho o si Gaara.

_Gaara?_

El encapuchado soltó una risa macabra al ver el rostro de la pelinegra de total confusión deduciendo las cosas.

-Puedo decirte el cómo y cuando morirás-volteo a ver a la joven-te interesaría saberlo?

-No sigas!- reclamo el pelirrojo aun no comprendiendo sus reacciones, había perdido su acostumbrada frialdad.

-A ver- empezó a ser cirulos con una mano sobre la esfera de cristal de manera teatral-Oh! Si – dijo burlonamente-no puedo ver nada ya que tú no puedes morir o si?, hijo del dios sol.

Agito su cabeza más de una vez al no encontrar sentido a las palabras del otro y volteo a ver a su compañero interrogante, no podría ser, no después de lo vivido, soltó su brazo y recordó la clara advertencia de su madre.

_Flash Back_

_-Hinata- llamo su madre con firmeza mientras se detenía en el umbral de la perlada puerta._

_La pelinegra solo se detuvo a sus espaldas mientras espera que hablara antes de salir hacia el mundo humano._

_-Hija al bajar debes tener cuidado ya que no todos los humanos son buenos…-_

_La joven pelinegra asintió acrecentando la verdad de las palabras de su madre._

_-Pero lo mas peligroso que puedes encontrarte son a otros dioses que vagan por la tierra, algunos cumpliendo su función, otros no. Debes desconfiar, especialmente si se trata de ese despreciable dios sol o su hijo Gaara - acerco sus manos a las mejillas de su hija acariciándola con suavidad- son peligrosos, lo entiendes ¿Verdad?_

_Ella solo asintió._

_Fin de Flas Back_

Giro sobre sus talones tratando de no llamar la atención de los dos hombres que hablaban entre ellos avanzando moviendo la cortina con una mano para salir.

-Espera- sonó la voz del hijo del sol-No salgas, allá fuera debes estar los esbirros de este idiota.

-Sabes que te estoy oyendo- gruño el encapuchado acercándose al otro amenazantemente.

-Lo se y cuanto tiempo crees que va durar tu pequeño juego de ¿adivina quien soy?- el pelirrojo cruzo sus brazos en gesto de enfado.

-Caíste unos minutos es suficiente para mi-dijo quitándose la capucha y dejando ver en la tenue luz unos cabellos negros acomodados de forma curiosa. Giro a ver a la joven que estaba frente a él mirando a la nada y temblando levemente-Ella no lo sabía no?.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

La pelinegra estaba en pelea con su conciencia y su sentido de supervivencia. Que haría si la advertencia de su madre era cierta y esas personas querían hacerle daño?.

Ella no sabia defenderse

Ella no podría pedir ayuda.

Ella estaba perdida lejos de la luz de su madre

Sus ojos se empeñaron de pequeñas lágrimas que eran invisibles para otras por su antifaz.

Su mente entonces razono. Él pelirrojo no era malo la había ayudado, le había mostrado muchas cosas y la había contestado todas sus preguntas sin renegar y con sencillez.

El no podía ser malo, pero y el otro?

Levanto la vista y vio a los dos hombres mirándola fijamente, se puso nerviosa y se estremeció aun mas al sentirse blanco de sus miradas.

-¿Q-que-e?-trato de preguntar.

-Hinata-san-llamo el otro acercándose a ella pero manteniéndose a una distancia prudente-No debe temer, ni yo ni Gaara le haremos daño-la pelinegra le miro desconfiada mientras se arrimaba a ella misma-Lo prometo y recuerde que entre dioses las promesas se cumplen.

Se sobresalto por la revelación mirando fijamente al otro frente a ella y buscando en su mente en vano ya que en realidad conocía a muy pocos dioses.

-Quien…eres?-

El pelinegro sonrió de costado y se dispuso a quitarse el gran habito oscuro que tenia revelando una estructura de un joven casi como de su edad, levanto la vista a ella.

-Soy Sasuke hijo del dios de la muerte, un placer en conocerla-se inclino levemente en un gesto educado y volvió la vista al pelirrojo que se había mantenido callado- Y tu. Basta de tus juegos de ¿adivina quien soy? Repuso burlonamente.

El pelirrojo dirijo una mano a su antifaz y se la quito revelando sus ojos verdes que aun entre la tenue luz brillaban con apariencia felina.

Se giro hacia ella.

-Soy Gaara hijo del dios sol-aclaro –nosotros ya sabemos quién eres Hinata hija de la luna.-finalizo y salió de la tienda que en sus afueras mostraba más luz por ser el momento culminante del festival que estaba cerca.

La pelinegra giro su cabeza en diferentes direcciones confusa en lo que debería hacer.

-No debes ocultar tu apariencia ahora, puedes quitarte el antifaz, el te lo dio para que otros no te reconocieran y te hicieran daño-explico consiente de la rivalidad que tenían ambos dioses padres.-El no es malo- finalizo pasando por su lado para salir detrás del pelirrojo.

-Que hacer aquí?-cuestiono el pelirrojo cuando noto la sombra que se acomodo a su lado.

-Me distraía- contesto el otro simplemente.

-Sasuke…-

-Sabes que si su madre se entera que has estado con ella te mataría y quizá a ella-cortó el otro con voz seria y calmada

-Lo se, pero tu olvidas que los dioses no podemos morir-

-Quien sabe- respondió el otro ocultando su vista de su "amigo" rio internamente al usar ese término, un ser como él se permitía reír aun con lo despreciable que era incluso entre los dioses.

-D-disculpen Sasuke-san, G-gaara-san-

La figura de la pelinegra ya sin el antifaz se aproximo a ellos en paso vacilante bajando levemente la vista avergonzada.

-No tienes que usar formalismos con nosotros somos iguales- hablo el pelirrojo

-Ah…e-esto si..lo siento y…ah- nerviosas empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Lo dice porque odia que TU lo trates así- exteorizo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de superioridad frente a la mirada de reproche del otro dios.

-Vámonos, casi es la hora- el pelirrojo se acerco a la pelinegra y le ofreció el brazo por segunda vez, frente a la mirada de extrañeza del otro. La joven aun algo aturdida lo tomo y se puso en marcha por el camino hacia el claro.

-Faltan un par de horas para el amanecer- el pelirrojo apuro el paso.

-E-esto…Gaara- llamo la pelinegra en un susurro, pero el no parecía haberla escuchado-Gaara-llamo otra vez con cuidado jalando de su ropa, el otro volteo a verla ya casi llegando al claro.

-G-gracias por todo-le sonrió con timidez, pero al otro no le gusto, _"Suena a despedida"_ susurro su mente. Sujeto su mano con fuerza y empezó a caminar con calma.

-Mañana en la noche vendré por ti, es el ultimo día del festival y será especial para los humanos.-se detuvo frente al lago, soltó su mano y empezó a alejarse.

-Hai Gaara-kun- susurro la pelinegra al aire.

((;;))

Y que tal voy?

Como siempre lamento la tardanza.

Pryre-chan.


	4. Chapter 4

**El sol y la luna **

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capítulo 4**

Pisando la tierra con suma delicadeza fue sintiendo la fría temperatura de la espesura extrañamente cautivada por el golpeteo insistente de su corazón y la tibieza que sentía en el rostro. Sonrío.

Acaso el cambio se debía al contacto constante con los humanos?

Se puso ambas manos a la altura de sus corazón sintiendo el latido incesante de este, se sentía feliz se sintió capaz de danzar, cantar y gritar en ese momento de todo el sentimiento acumulado en su pecho.

Amplio mas su sonrisa al ver como dos siluetas masculinas se acercaban a ella con los ojos cubiertos por antifaces, levanto la vista al momento en que una espesa nube cubría la luna señalando una posible lluvia esa noche.

Se acerco a ellos impaciente y ansiosa, borrando de su mente cualquier advertencia de su madre porque ya no creía en ellas ahora, las dos personas frente a ella se habían vueltos sus amigos.

-Buenas noches Gaara-kun, Sasuke-kun-

Ambos esbozaron pequeñas sonrisas no pudiendo evitarlo contagiados de la alegría de la chica frente a ellos.

-Buenas noches Hinata, veo que tenemos el campo libre-Hablo el pelinegro señalando varias nubes espesas que cubrían el cielo.

-Pongámonos en marcha- dijo el pelirrojo ofreciendo su brazo a la pelinegra aceptándolo tímidamente y empezaron a caminar por la espesura del bosque siendo seguidos de cerca por el pelinegro que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa divertido al ver a la pareja de jóvenes dioses frente a el.

Entonces su sonrisa se borro y una mueca de preocupación ocupo su rostro al pensar en las consecuencias de esa unión porque era claro para el y cualquiera que los observara que aquellos dos tenían algo.

Y eso lo preocupaba aun mas, si alguien los viera?, si se rebelara su lazo que medidas tomarían los dioses padres? Cuál sería el castigo por intimar con el enemigo?

Nada bueno estaba seguro.

Vio al frente y observo a sus nuevos amigos, quien lo diría, el hijo del dios de la muerte preludio de desastre entre los dioses caminada tranquilo en atraves de un bosque junto con otros en total armonía.

Cuál sería su propio castigo por eso?

Si su padre se enteraba…

-Sasuke, apresúrate-llamo el pelirrojo al notar la vacilación en su amigo adivinando de antemano lo que pasaba por su mente y la suya propia, pero, ya abría otro momento para preocuparse lo que más quería ahora era disfrutar esos momentos de paz antes de la tormenta.

Salió de su ensoñación ante el llamado de enojo de su amigo y lo vio con una mirada de tranquila y decidida, confiaba que el supiera de sus pensamientos y le ayudara pensar en algo para salvaguardar esa situación.

-Sasuke-kun le pasa algo?-

Lo único que quería era guardar el lazo que había formado con los otros dos en esos días juntos, sus amigos, por fin en sus 18 años de vida sentía que nacía algo de esperanza en su oscuro corazón.

-Voy!-

(())

Sentía el olor de la madera quemándose a la distancia y el sonido de conversaciones transformada en murmullos por el viento, la aldea estaba cerca.

-Bueno yo me voy- girando sobre sus talones el pelinegro giro para tomar el camino contrario a los otros.

-Sasuke-kun no quieres venir con nosotros?-pregunto la pelinegra mirándolo con tristeza separándose del pelirrojo-Gaara-kun me conto que hoy habrá una fogata y harán una representación teatral de la fundación de esta aldea-

-Lo siento no se me dan las multitudes- giro y se encamino al bosque hasta que su silueta se perdió

La invadió un sentimiento de tristeza al ver desaparecer al pelinegro, vio en sus ojos que tenía la intención de acompañarlos pero un sentimiento más fuerte le impedía ir con ellos.

Que secreto ocultada?

-No te preocupes por el nos encontraremos cuando todo termine- trato de animarla el pelirrojo, le dio sus antifaz y se encaminaron a la aldea.

El bullicio y la música lleno sus oídos a medida que avanzaban y la oscuridad del bosque era remplazada por luces de colores.

En las calles repletas de gente los dos jóvenes dioses se abrían paso entre la multitud siendo empujados repetidas veces y en caso de la pelinegra disculpándose a cada paso, cuando noto que se separaba de su acompañante por la masa de gente de su alrededor quiso llamarle pero antes de hacerlo se sintió tomada de la mano con firmeza con una voz que le decía

-_No te separes de mi-_

Vieron los artistas, ambulantes los puestos de comida y los juegos de azar, al ver todo eso la pelinegra llevada por la emoción jalaba de la manga de su acompañante para llevarlo a los lugares que le llamaban la atención, el por su parte solo sonreía levemente y se dejaba guiar sin oponerse a ella, la felicidad que ella irradiaba le llenaba de una extraña forma y por una vez deseo que esa felicidad durara para siempre.

-Por allí Gaara-kun ya empezara el espectáculo- jalándolo lo llevo hasta una multitud que se reunía frente a una tarima de madera armada especialmente para ese día.

-Tranquila todavía no empieza-le llamo suavemente mientras la jalaba suavemente para que no pase a través de las personas que se juntaban, sintió una mirada insistente sobre ellos. Tenía un mal presentimiento y la hizo retroceder-Espera podemos verlo mejor desde atrás.

La llevo hacia los edificios un tanto hacia atrás y se apoyaron en la pared mientras miraban de lejos algunos preparativos para el espectáculo.

La joven maravillada veía con sumo interés el escenario completo que se alzaba delante de ella por haber retrocedido volteo a su acompañante y sonrió sinceramente como agradecimiento, a cambio el solo la miro y le correspondió con una sonrisa pequeña.

-Ah…Gaara-kun…eso- señalo con el dedo a un punto un poco lejos de ello-Es…

Su corazón latió fuertemente mientras miraba al hombre con el carrito a lo lejos.

-Es algodón de azúcar…¿Quieres uno?-pregunto el pelirrojo conteniendo en aire en su boca que amenazaba a salir violentamente, sabia de ante mano que desde el primer dia ese dulce había sido el favorito de ella.

-Yo…por favor podrías comprarme uno- inclino un poco la cabeza mientras oía un siseo que aumentaba, levanto la vista y observo a su enmascarado acompañante de espaldas.

-Te lo traeré-volteo a verla-Pero no te muevas de aquí.

Le sonrió mientras lo veía alejarse y volteo su vista de nuevo al escenario.

-Linda señorita-

Una flor roja de dulce olor se posaron cerca de su nariz, sorprendida dirigió su vista al extraño al lado suyo.

-Lo siento no quise asustarte-

-No importa..uhm…¿quien eres?- observo fijamente los ojos del muchacho, su madre siempre decía que los ojos podían reflejar los sentimientos más puros como las malas intenciones.

Pero no encontró nada malo en los ojos azules que la observaban.

-Porque me miras tan fijamente?- pregunto nervioso el otro rascándose una de sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, disculpa…es…la costumbre- sonrió en forma de disculpa.

-Si esta bien, eres una chica muy linda y como era el ultimo dia del festival pensé que podrías cambiarme esta rosa por un beso tuyo, que dices?- el chico sonrió alegremente mientras en sus mejillas aparecían un rosa leve.

-¿Beso?, ¿que es eso?-

-No lo sabes, si quieres te lo muestro-la pelinegra asintió-entonces si.

Delicadamente tomo sus manos y puso entre ella la rosa delicadamente, luego apoyando sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de la chica fue acercándose lentamente a su rostro.

Ella solo lo miraba fijamente y observaba como esos ojos azules se acercaban a ella mientras los rubios cabellos de aquel chico se meneaban en la suave brisa.

Aun más cerca el entrecerró los ojos.

Ella sintió que debía imitarlo pero se perdería el momento en le mostrara el beso.

Cada vez más cerca sintió el tenue calor que emanaba el rostro del otro aumentado con su sonrojo.

-Ah!…-gimió el otro mientras era retirado con excesiva fuerza del lado de la joven cayendo al piso sentado-Que pasa porque…

-Aléjate!-demando la voz del pelirrojo mirando con su peor mirada al rubio que siquiera había descubierto acercándose peligrosamente a la pelinegra- Vete o…

-Gaara-kun espera- se aferro a al brazo de el joven dios con todas sus fuerzas viendo las intenciones de este de golpear al rubio- El solo me enseñaba algo.

El rubio se levanto y se fue todo lo dignamente posible que podía sintiéndose apaleado y intimidado por el pelirrojo, se detuvo en seco y razono.

_-Si ella tiene novio, el nunca la ha besado?-_

Sonrio con ironia y gracia.

_-Si no lo hacia pronto se la iban a quitar-_

Mientras el pelirrojo se limitaba a ahogar su enojo apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-Que quería mostrarte?- pregunto con voz contenida

Solto su brazo y le dio la espalda con tristeza

_-¿Lo hice enojar?-_

-El me iba cambiar esta rosa por un beso- contesto en un hilo de voz.

El pelirrojo tenso sus hombros mientras que todo el enojo que tenia iba menguando, volteo a verla y vio su espalda en gesto de tristeza, paso una mano por su rostro para poder tranquilizarse.

-No debí dejarte sola, a partir de ahora no te separaras de mi- declaro.

Ella solo se estremeció pero realmente se sentía aliviada por las palabras del pelirrojo, le sonrió suavemente y agradeció internamente el tener una amigo como el, nunca la dejaría.

Siempre a su lado

Su sonrisa creció aun más.

-Gracias- le dijo mientras se acercaba a el y lo rodeaba con sus brazos en un gesto para hacerle ver lo feliz y agradecida que estaba por eso. El solo la recibió sorprendido, sus ojos elevaron su color aun entre las sombras del edificio, sentía una gran perturbación dentro de el un sentimiento de protegerla y acercarla aun mas a él nacía dentro suyo acompañado de un sentimiento posesivo de alejarla de todo y todos de que solo en la viera y escuchara, de alejarla del mundo de los dioses y humanos.

Pero ella llegaría a odiarlo por eso, no podía alejarlo de todo lo que ella amaba.

La tomo suavemente de los hombros y la separo lentamente de el.

-¿Que era eso de cambiar una flor por un beso?- pregunto con recelo, mientras la veía fijamente con sus ojos verdes.

-Es que yo nunca he visto uno y el…-

-¿Sabes que es?- la miro con algo parecido a la ternura por las muchas cosas que tenía que aprender.

-No, por eso...-

-Esta bien, pero si hay algo que no entiendas no busques la ayuda de extraños, si tu me lo dices yo puedo enseñártelo-

-Ah gracias- se acerco a el parándose de puntillas para alcanzar con facilidad la altura del rostro del pelirrojo imitando la actitud del rubio de antes. Estando cerca de el sus alientos se entremezclaban y un sonrojo aparecía en ella por estar tan cerca.

-Gaara-kun…¿y?-

El pelirrojo solo espero mientras sus labios aun estando cercanos no se juntaban con el raro impulso de terminar el contacto, cuando escucho sus llamado solo pudo estremecerse al entender sus palabras.

Por un momento su corazón latió con fuerza mientras tomaba con una mano la mejilla de la pelinegra y la volteaba con suavidad para unir sus labios en la mejilla sonrosada de ella muy cerca de su boca.

-Esto es un beso-

Ella lo miro sin entender muy bien la reacción de su cuerpo por aquel simple contacto.

-Ya empieza el espectáculo- se separo de ella y se acomodo en la pared mirando de reojo que la pelinegra hacia lo mismo a su lado.

Soltó un suspiro silencioso para calmar un poco su cuerpo que había reaccionado de una forma inesperada, pero no iba a dejar llevar, no con las cosas que no podía entender.

Volvió a suspirar y observo al primer actor salir a escena.

(())

-Te gusto el final Gaara-kun?-

-Si-

-Y ¿ahora que haremos?- pregunto girándose a el sonriendo como siempre que se encontraba feliz.

-Vamos con Sasuke, debe estar cerca-cerro los ojos con parsimonia-como lo imagine está en su puesto de la otra vez.

Se acercaron a la tienda oscura de donde salía una persona disparada hacia el pueblo con algunas lagrimas en el rostro, abriendo con lentitud la gruesa tela entraron a la carpa donde los esperaba un personaje vestido con túnica acompañado de la lúgubre atmosfera que se esforzaba en crear para sus "clientes".

-Sasuke-kun ¿que ha pasado con la persona de antes?-pregunto la pelinegra aferrada delicadamente al brazo de su acompañante como se había hecho costumbre.

-Solo otro cliente satisfecho- carcajeo por lo bajo en una risa sin humor-Aunque trabajar en esto me esta aburriendo.

Señalándoles unas sillas vacías delante de la llamativa mesa los invito a sentarse mientras una criatura de sombras ponía un pequeño plato en la mesa con unas galletas dulces.

-Pueden servirse, en realidad a mi nunca me ha gustado lo dulce- anuncio el anfitrión quitándose su pesada túnica dejando al descubierto su pelo negro desordenado.

La pelinegra tomo una galleta y la comió gustosa, mientras era observad por las otras dos personas que intercambiaban miradas serias.

Un extraño presentimiento crecía en ellos.

(())

-Nos vemos mañana- se despidieron los tres jóvenes dioses mientras dos de ellos se perdían entre las sombras dejando a la pelinegra justo a tiempo para que la luz de su madre la iluminara por completa desapareciendo en el brillante rayo.

-Sasuke-llamo el pelirrojo con mas seriedad de la acostumbrada.

-Lo se, alguien nos sigue, pero su presencia es muy pequeña casi inexistente.-

-Tengo que pedirte un favor-

El pelinegro volteo algo asombrado pero asintió con la cabeza

(())

En cuanto llego a casa le dio un abrazo a su madre y fue a su habitación casi corriendo como siempre para preparar su ropa para la siguiente noche o algún detalle que le llamara la atención para usarlo en su pelo o en su ropa.

Abrió un pequeño cajón que contenía algunas piedras preciosas de todos los colores, sonrió ante su ocurrencia, quizá podría usar un conjunto de negro, rojo y azul, eso le recordaría aun en casa a sus amigos.

Un golpeteo en la puerta la distrajo y se encamino a abrirla, la figura seria detrás de ella no concordaba con sus recuerdos.

-Mayura, paso algo?- pregunto con preocupación al notar un cambio en su actitud.

-Por favor – le rogo en un hilo de voz-dime que realmente no eres amiga de esos dos.

Su rostro serio se rompió en una de tristeza que amenazaba en romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Por favor dime que no es cierto lo que vi, que mis ojos me engañan!-

La pelinegra solo retrocedió un paso asombrada y recordó de repente y como si nunca hubiera existido el lazo de rencor que unía a su madre con el padre de Gaara, se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga en un gesto desesperado para rogarle que no dijera nada.

-Mayura…onegai-sus lagrimas empezaban a salir

-Pero porque lo hiciste, tu madre te lo dijo tantas veces .Esas dos personas son malas, te harán daño- acaricio con suavidad el pelo negro frente a ella.

-No ellos son mis amigos, no me han hecho daño, todo lo contrario me han protegido y me han enseñado muchas cosas. Te lo ruego no le cuentes a nadie…yo sufriría mucho si me alejo de ellos.

-Porque…porque me pides eso, acaso ¿los quieres?-su voz temblorosa hacia ver el miedo a la respuesta de su amiga de toda la vida.

-Si – respondió sin pensarlo en una respuesta sincera del fondo de su corazón-Yo los quiero, quiero estar cerca de ellos, reír con ellos, enojarme con ellos y ver en plenitud los actos humanos, por favor- rogo en un susurro.

-Si no lo digo y te equivocas, me culparía por siempre por no evitar que te hicieran daño-

-Si eso ocurre será mi error-

-Hinata…no puedes confiar en otros dioses especialmente en el hijo del enemigo de tu madre- trato de convencerla con tono de reproche pero al ver sus ojos perlados vio que no iba a ceder.

-Tu lo dijiste e enemigo de mi madre no el mío .Además Gaara-kun…él es especial para mi- sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente contraria al viento helado que circulaba en la habitación, sorprendiendo a su amiga.

-Porque tienes que ser tan terca-limpio sus lágrimas con fuerza-está bien, pero te vigilare-sentencio mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Gracias amiga- la abrazo con más fuerza

(())

Suspiro con resignación y observo de reojo el lugar donde se encontraba su amiga escondida a lo lejos prometiéndole no molestarla de alguna forma rechazando enérgicamente la idea de la pelinegra de presentarla con sus amigos.

Suspiro otra vez y se adentro en el bosque donde sentía la presencia solitaria de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun-paseo su vista por los alrededores-Y Gaara-kun?.

El pelinegro esbozo una sonrisa

-Gaara no podrá venir hoy, tiene un asunto con su padre- la vio fingiendo tristeza-Lamento que mi presencia te moleste-

La ojiblanca vio con detenimiento aun a pesar de la oscuridad las claras lagrimas brillantes que amenazaban en salir de las comisuras de los ojos de su amigo, se sintió culpable de mil formas por dar a entender mal sus palabras, se acerco a paso rápido y se inclino.

-Lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun no quería dar a entender eso claro que me gusta tu compañía…-

Una risa contenida la detuvo subió su mirada para ver que su compañero se cubría el estomago con una mano y con la otra su boca evitando echarse a reír, algunas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos pero esta vez eran de felicidad y humor por la reacción de la otra.

-No puedo creer que hayas caído en eso-susurro-yo que me creía un pésimo actor-

-Tu!…-reprendió la pelinegra amenazante

-Creo que aun eres muy ingenua y no te das cuenta de las cosas de tu alrededor- la risa había parado el pelinegro le miraba fijamente con una clara impresión de doble sentido grabada en sus palabras.

-Sasuke-kun…yo no soy ingenua- rebatió la pelinegra

-Si bueno, por otra parte, toma-el pelinegro extendió un pequeño paquete a los brazos de la ojiperla-traje algo de comer, son mis favoritos-

Desenvolvió con cuidado el paquete y encontró seis piezas apiladas de bolas de arroz, Gaara ya le había hablado y mostrado esos pero nunca los había probado.

Sonrió.

-Vamos a comerlos aquí cerca- le indico un camino escondido por el bosque hasta una cascada que caía suavemente dejando a su paso un sonido relajante y bello

-Es hermoso- señalo la ojiperla sentándose cerca de la orilla mientras palmeaba un lugar a su lado llamando al pelinegro.

-Si lo se vengo aquí a veces- se acomodo a un metro de distancia de la ojiperla-conozco bien esta zona, por ahora será aburrido, sin guerra ni fiesta no hay nada que hacer.

Mientras hablaba registro la zona a su alrededor había sentido la extraña presencia de nuevo y la preocupación del pelirrojo cobro fuerza en su mente, agudizo sus sentidos y rastreo la zona de otras fuentes de energía.

-Sasuke-kun comamos- tomo una de las pequeñas bolas de arroz y trato de alcanzar una al pelinegro pero estaba muy lejos y no parecía haberla escuchado, se acerco a el extendiendo su mano a su hombro para pedir un poco de atención.

-Que haces!-un grito la asusto mientras su mano era retirada bruscamente por un golpe suave pero firme, en un momento el pelinegro se había alejado de ella una par de metros de ella mientras ocultaba su mirada.

La ojiperla encogió su mano a su pecho mientras una lágrimas recorrían su rostro por el dolor causado por el rechazo de su amigo más que por el de su mano.

-Sasuke-kun…lo siento no sabia que te molestaba – trago fuerte para apaciguar sus gimoteos- Yo… será mejor…-

-No es tu culpa, entiende que lo hago por tu bien- el pelinegro mordió sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar- Gaara no te dijo nada porque no lo cree importante…ese idiota- maldijo por lo bajo.

La ojiperla al ver la condición del pelinegro debatió si era oportuno acercarse a el y apoyarlo en lo que sea que hiciera verse de esa forma, ese rostro contraído de rabia y impotencia no era lo normal en el y ella no quería ver ese rostro.

Le dolía.

Dio un paso, luego dos y se encontró a distancia prudente de el.

-Sasuke-kun por favor no llores-

Levanto la vista asombrado ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar?, sus manos temblorosas limpiaron su rostro comprobando la humedad en ellas, decidido miro con firmeza a la ojiperla.

-Es hora de que sepas algo de mí-

(())

**Pyre-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**El sol y la luna **

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capítulo 5**

-Sasuke-kun…-

-No digas nada, yo hablare- la voz del pelinegro era baja mientras ocultaba la mirada de la joven frente a él mirando al piso, el aire salió de sus pulmones con gemido, sus piernas perdieron fuerza y se derrumbó en un árbol cercano deslizándose hasta su base.

El aire se espeso en su garganta cuando empezó a hablar.

-Ya sabes que soy el hijo del dios de la muerte…y por lo tanto poseo algunos de sus dones-mordió su labio con fuerza ¿El hecho de quitar una vida era un don?- Yo…-dudo con el corazón hecho un puño- Puedo extingir o acortar el tiempo de vida de cualquier ser viviente- vio de reojo la suave afirmación de la pelinegra que se había acomodado de rodillas frente a él.

-Pocos dioses conocen la extensión del poder de mi padre – levanto la vista y vio su reflejo en los ojos cristales de su amiga- el puede arrebatar la vida de cualquier ser…incluso el de los dioses.

Escucho un leve jadeo y vio la sorpresa de su amiga.

La inmortalidad era una de las características de los dioses y uno de sus dones mas atesorados, nunca paso por la mente de algún dios de entonces que pudiera perderla, pero, por un lamentable hecho el dios de la muerte lo había descubierto , en caso de otros dioses, su abominable poder.

El hecho causo un remolino de temor y rencor en contra de su padre desterrándolo al inframundo de manera permanente en donde no podía acercarse a otros dioses.

-Yo herede esa habilidad - la mano del pelinegro se deslizo hacia una flor que arranco de su raíz y en un rápido movimiento la elevo hacia el frente donde ambos podían observarla.

La flor que se distinguía de un amarrilla viva en instantes perdía sus colores en tonos hasta que quedo oscura y marchita mientras sus pétalos caían solitarias y su rama alguna vez verdosa se mostraba seca.

Sus ojos se cruzaron, unos sorprendidos y otros resignados.

-Mi padre puede mantener su poder en un bajo nivel casi siempre por lo cual tardaría más tiempo en quitar una vida con su toque…yo en cambio mantengo mi energía alta en todo momento sin poder controlarla-

Dejo el silencio entre ellos mientras que sus palabras flotaban en el aire con duro significado, "todo lo que le tocaba moría al momento". Espero la reacción de la ojiperla con varios nudos formándose en su estomago.

-Hinata –hablo con calma- nunca debes tocarme o te haría daño, deberías alejarte de mi, deberías…

El aire se congelo en sus pulmones y su respiración se corto cuando el aroma de la ojiperla se metio en sus fosas nasales, la ojiperla le estaba abrazando, sus brazos se congelaron y por su cuerpo corrió el frio del miedo, el no quería hacer daño a la diosa.

-Somos amigos – escucho la suave voz chocar en sus oídos en un sonido alentador –No te dejare…no me digas que te deje.

Sus ojos se encontraron los perlados se encontraban nublados a causa de las lagrimas no derramadas.

El pelinegro reacciono en el momento y siguió con pánico los brazos que lo rodeaban soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando noto que los brazos envueltos en fina tela lo rodeaban y se apoyaban a la madera detrás de el sin realmente tocarlo.

-¿No temes morir?- en cuanto su boca se abrió se arrepintió de sus palabras, no quería infundir el miedo en su amiga que parecía haber aceptado bastante bien su…condición.

-No- respondió simplemente la pelinegra

-No entiendes si estas cerca de mi terminare haciéndote daño- la voz del pelinegro se apago en un susurro lleno de dolor, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían a causa de un amargo recuerdo de su infancia- Mi madre…yo…no entiendes- su voz se apago y levanto la mirada al cielo.

Sintió un leve tirón de su camisa y bajo la vista, una nívea mano tomaba la tela de su camisa en un gesto que interpretaba con un "no te dejare ir". Sus ojos se encontraron con unos plateados que brillaban majestuosamente con las lágrimas contenidas.

Una risa histérica salió de su garganta.

-Tu…de verdad-decía entre risas-eres como él- inhalo fuertemente para recuperar aire calmando los espasmos de su garganta.

Tomo su rostro entre sus manos conteniendo sus lagrimas ¿porque se sentía tan feliz y tan triste al mismo tiempo?. No le dio importancia, hiso un ademan para pararse sintiendo un leve hormigueo mientras se enderezaba.

-¿Estas bien?-la ojiperla pregunto aun con la tensión en su voz.

-Hinata prométeme que no se lo diras a nadie, solo los dioses mayores saben ese secreto-

Ella solo asintió enérgicamente

-Esta bien-sonrio sinceramente y dirigió su mirada a unos arbustos cercanos- pero aun no acaba el momento de las confesiones.- Con una velocidad sobre humana alzo una piedrecilla del suelo y la arrojo con fuerza hacia los arbustos, jalo a su amiga detrás de el al escuchar un quejido.

-¡Sal!- su grito retumbo en el espacio vacio frente a el

Hubo un momento de breve silencio seguido de un violento aire frio que empezaba a soplar amenazando congelar los hueso, ramas de árboles cercanos se movían frenéticas y el sonido de aves en un asustado aleteo llenaba el ambiente.

Eso no era bueno.

-¡Tu!- una voz fatídica trono con furia mientras la figura delgada caminaba a pequeños pasos y se revelaba ante ellos.

Hinata tenso el cuerpo mientras el pelinegro afilaba su postura defensiva.

Ambos soltaron el aire contenido cuando el cuerpo de la pequeña estrella se rebelaba, estaba herida y furiosa, pasando enérgicamente su mano derecha por el chichón de su cabeza donde sentía una palpitación dolorosa, sus ojos se cristalizaron cuando lagrimas quisieron salir, pero se forzó a no dejarlas salir paro no parecer débil frente a ese "chico". La estrella bufo y gruño un par de maldiciones hacia el pelinegro con la firme idea de enseñar un par de cosas sobre arrojar objetos a la gente.

Se acerco a ambos dioses con lentitud fulminando con la mirada a uno.

-Mayura-Llamo la pelinegra saliendo de detrás de su amigo y caminando delante de el con las palmas levantadas tratando de tranquilizar a la estrella. Nunca la había visto tan…furica

-¿Que hacías espiándonos?- el pelinegro pregunto fríamente mirandola fijamente tratando de intimidarla y dijera todo. No parecía funcionar.

-Solo cuidaba a mi amiga y me aseguraba que no le harías daño!-

-El es mi amigo Mayura— la voz de la ojiperla salió casi ahogado claramente sorprendida.

-Si, amigos, lo sé- repuso en un susurro-no entiendes que pueden lastimarte, tu madre te lo advirtió y la desafías… has cambiado- señalo con el dedo al pelinegro- ¡ellos te han cambiado!

La estrella sentía el nudo de la desesperación desanudándose en su pecho a la sola idea de perder a su amiga, sabía que si ocurría se volvería loca de dolor, no podía ni quería imaginarse un mundo donde ella no existiera.

-Nosotros no le haríamos daño jamás- una voz masculina hablo a sus espaldas y estuvo a punto de gritar de la impresión, su cuerpo automáticamente se giró agitándose ¿Quién emitía tal fuerza?

Su mirada se encontró con una par de esferas verdes que la miraban con advertencia.

El pelirrojo pasó al lado de ella sin dirigirle una mirada y se acerco a los otros. En cuanto Hinata se encontró cerca de él se jalo hasta tomar su brazo, su rostro emanando tranquilidad y absoluta confianza, así como también un extraño calor que emanaba de sus ojos diferente al que le dirigía al joven dios de la muerte como si creyera que junto a él nada le pasaría.

La realidad de la imagen frente a ella la golpeo como un ladrillo.

Suspiro. Ahora entendía las cosas, vio de nuevo a los jóvenes dioses frente a ella mientras un aura de paz la inundaba, por un momento quiso plasmar esa imagen en una obra de arte segura de que seria admirada para la eternidad. Ver a aquellos tres le dio una visión de un futuro sin disputas entre dioses, rencores o venganzas sin sentido, ese pensamiento calentó su corazón.

-No la dañaremos -hablo el pelirrojo en voz baja pero con severidad-si no confías en nosotros síguenos, pero no te escondas.

El pelirrojo se volteo y empezó a caminar con la ojiperla colgada de su brazo y el pelinegro a sus espaldas.

Indecisa de que hacer la estrella solo los siguió a una distancia prudente.

)(())( )(())( )(())(

En el pueblo el trio se manejaba sin problemas entre el bullicio y las calles. La gran festividad ahora se veía reducido a unos pequeños negocios y a unas cuantas personas que circulaban en familia o en pareja disfrutando de la tranquila noche.

La estrella los observaba fijamente queriendo apreciar cada movimiento del grupo analizándolo, desconfiada observaba a distancia con cautela desviando la vista cuando alguna luz de la calle comercial le llamaba la atención.

De todas formas era su primera vez en la tierra. En esos casos se forzó a tomar atención hacia el grupo.

Se sorprendió cuando su brazo se sintió forzado a sus espaldas, giro el rostro con mezcla de terror y extraña valentía.

-¡Suéltame!- el sujeto que la sostenía aumento su agarre. Dos sombras lo flanquearon de inmediato.

Su corazón se agito en su pecho.

-Ven con nosotros bonita- la voz del sujeto la estremeció, al parecer él que la sujetaba era muy joven y los otros no pasaban de los veinte años, sus rostros engreídos y sonrisas de satisfacción le revolvieron el estomago.

-Así que disfrutan atemorizar a las mujeres- la estrella los vio con desprecio y trato de girarse.

Antes de un latido de corazón los tres hombres estaban de cara al suelo sin moverse, un estremecimiento recorrió su columna cuando la energía mas pacifica y mortal e arremolinaba en ella.

-Lo siento chicos ella viene con nosotros- la voz masculina salió con mordacidad pero los sujetos no la escuchaban tendidos en el suelo sin moverse.

Unos ojos negros la observaron fijamente y el estremecimiento volvió, si aquel dios los había tocado los sujetos del suelo estarían muertos, tapo su boca con ambas manos para no gritar, hacía falta solo poco tiempo y esfuerzo para quitar la energía de hombres comunes. Pero incluso en caso del joven dios el tiempo se reducía a la mitad.

Lo miro con temor y él parecía disgustado y triste, antes de que pudiera retroceder unas manos se posaron en sus hombros y la sacudió levemente.

-No te preocupes Sasuke-kun nunca quitaría una vida sin fuertes razones.-

La voz familiar de su amiga la lleno de un calor protector y sintió que su alma volvía a su cuerpo.

-¿Ves?- su amiga apunto a las manos del pelinegro que se cubrían con unos finos guantes de cuero que no dejaba ver ningún resquicio de su pálida piel hasta el antebrazo- El solo quería defenderte.

Su estomago dio un salto al pensamiento de estar en deuda con Sasuke el hijo del dios de la muerte- _Oh diosa que hare- _ la estrella pasaba mil escenarios en su mente, mil formas de que el dios le hiciera pagar su deuda - _ las deudas entre seres divinos, deben ser pagadas- _ la voz de la diosa reboto en su mente en un recuerdo de hace años, cuando recibía su entrenamiento, se estremeció y bajo la mirada.

_Pero ¡Yo no se lo pedi!_

_¡No le debo nada! ¡Yo podía con ellos!- _ su mente reusaba a creerlo.

El pelinegro paso a su lado sin decir nada hasta ponerse a la altura de su amigo pelirrojo unos metros más allá donde empezó a reír tal vez de algún comentario hecho.

Su amiga tomo sus manos incitándola a seguirla. Ella se dejó guiar.

El grupo se acercó a un pequeño puesto unos metros más allá cada uno acomodándose en los taburetes de madera frente a un gran mostrador. Casi de inmediato un hombre de mediana edad con un bigote algo curioso se acercó a atenderlos.

-Cuatro platos de ramen por favor- oyó decir al joven dios pelinegro.

Mayura apretó con fuerza la tela del anuncio que había fuera del negocio en sus manos siendo asaltado de repente con una incomodidad maldita que erizaba su piel. Y si los hombres de antes se recuperaron y la agredían estando afuera?, se estremeció, su cuerpo quería entrar y sentarse al lado de los amigos y reír con ellos, pero la parte racional decía que después de todo entregar su confianza a aquellos dioses era algo muy arriesgado .

_Prudencia-_ le dicto su mente –_ las cosas no son lo que parecen_

Desconfiada miro dentro del establecimiento al hombre que rápidamente acomodaba cuatro cuencos frente a sus clientes dejando uno frente a un taburete vacío, al percatarse miro desconcertado a todos sus clientes jalando su extraño bigote de forma preocupada.

Cuando la vio.

Instintivamente se agazapo a si misma pero el hombre estiro la mano y la llamo señalando la silla vacia, ella negó con la cabeza, los demás clientes incluidos los dioses voltearon la vista hacia ella que se sonrojo por la atención recibida.

-Mayura-escucho el llamado de su amiga en un susurro.

Con pasos que trato de que se vieran firmes camino el corto trecho y se sentó pesadamente en el taburete vacío sin mirar o decir nada.

Una mano tomo la suya, su mejor amiga la miraba fijamente dándole ánimos y dándole una segura sonrisa.

-Ramen-señalo el plato-Te gustara-sonrió aún más.

Ella asintió y vio el plato frente a ella tenía de todo lo que le gustaba, carne y fideos, observo de reojo a otros clientes y vio que usaban palillos para comer, sostuvo los suyos y los separo acomodándolos en sus dedos con cuidando viendo cuidadosamente a los otros. Avergonzada de admitir que era la primera vez que usaba esos para comer. Sostuvo un pedazo de carne con éxito y con calma lo dirigió a su boca .Una figura entro en su campo de visión, soltó su carne de la impresión y este se golpeó con la sopa de su plato causando que salpicara alrededor.

Se irguió en su silla y vio al dependiente cerca de su plato con unos fideos colgados en su extraño bigote y con algunas gotas de sopa resbalándose por sus mejillas. Cubrió su boca con ambas manos tratando de controlar el aire a presión que quería salir de su garganta.

A su alrededor una ronda de risas se desato dirigida al hombre empapado en sopa, su amiga Hinata también reía con gracia y trato de seguirla pero apretó aún mas sus manos en su boca.

¿Si se reía parecería débil y vulnerable a los ojos de los jóvenes dioses?, no correría el riesgo.

Sentía su rostro enrojecer y volteo la vista negándose a ver al pobre hombre frente a ella. Una mano retiro las suyas con fuerza y su risa salió fuerte y fluida, cuando sintió un alivio verterse en su estómago y en su corazón, con sus ojos cubiertos de pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad volteo la mirada a un lado viendo la persona que la había jalado.

Su corazón se detuvo en dos latidos.

-Si tienes ganas de reír ríete- la voz de Sasuke la estremeció y vio con horror que sostenía su brazo con una mano enguantada, él la libero rápidamente y se volvió a sentar, ella volteo la vista y el vendedor la miraba desconcertado y enojado con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

Se inclino rápidamente y le pidió disculpas.

Aun con la sensación de plenitud en su estómago y el cuerpo algo ligero camino detrás del grupo de dioses que habían pasado por una tienda de animales, dulces y juguetes donde había reído de algún comentario o de algún hecho que pasaba.

Claro que fue muy discreta al respecto.

Ella nunca había reido tanto en su vida, no creyo que era algo malo y empezaba a entender el lado bueno de los humanos y al aceptar ese hecho fue feliz, extrañamente.

Ahora caminaban por el oscuro bosque en dirección al claro donde Hinata y ella se irían a casa y dejarían la tierra de nuevo, y sabía con certeza que volverían de nuevo y un aleteo de emoción surco su corazón dándole calor.

Se detuvieron y Hinata empezó de despedirse de sus amigos con una mirada de tristeza, se acercó al pelirrojo y este la tomo del rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se acercó al pelinegro, ella quiso acercarse y evitar que se tocaran pero se contuvo sabiendo y confiando que no la tocaría.

Hinata solo le brindo una sonrisa y volteo a verla.

-¿Nos vamos?-

Mayura solo estiro la mano y alcanzo a su amiga mientras una luz la rodeaba y su vista de la tierra se desvanecía.

)(())( )(())( )(())(

Caminaban por un elegante pasillo adornado con cuadros de exquisito trazo y retratos de la diosa luna y su hija en todas las etapas de la vida que había vivido, en algunas vestidas con trajes formales de colores inimaginables y otros con vestidos occidentales de blanco puro de diferente diseño con la única semejanza que sus dueñas estaban unidas por un abrazo una risa o una mirada cómplice en ellas.

Las dos se reian en voz baja y comentaban su viaje al mundo de los humanos, en esta ocasión habían visitado una tienda de antigüedades donde la Hinata había recibido de regalo un oso de peluche artesanal de manos del joven dios del sol y esta emocionada lo había abrazado con todas sus fuerzas durante un instantes para luego darse cuenta de su osadia y separarse de el con un sonrojo.

Hinata había ocultado su pequeño oso en la manga de su kimono donde nadie lo veía cruzando con fuerza los brazos sobre el pecho para evitar que se cayera, su nerviosismo aumento cuando su madre hablo más de lo acostumbrado con ella que de costumbre, ella se dio cuenta que trataba de interrogarla de disimulada manera, ella solo respondió honestamente a todas las preguntas de su madre y se retiró acompañada de su amiga estrella.

-No camines encorvada, das a entender que ocultas algo- Mayura la miro con severidad- Los guardias pueden sospechar algo.

Justo cuando termino de hablar Hinata se enderezo a tiempo para ver una silueta acercarse a ellas desde el fondo de un pasillo, un guardia de dura expresión y dura mirada paso por su lado dando una ligera reverencia.

Hinata respiro cuando el guardia se perdió de vista.

Tomo la perilla de su habitación y la giro con calma, invito a su amiga a pasar y hecho el cerrojo detrás de ella.

Metió la mano en su manga y saco el pequeño oso café de su manga poniéndolo con delicadeza sobre una mesilla de cristal, Hinata lo vio embelesada con un sentimiento indescriptible que nacía en su pecho y avanzaba a su estómago causándole hormigueos y a sus piernas volviéndolas débiles. Tubo que sentarse sobre su cama para no caer.

-Hinata estas segura de quedártelo-la estrella señalo a oso-puede que sea peligroso…si tu madre lo descubre…-suspiro-recuerda que dijo que te alejaras de los humanos.

Hinata no respondió solo vio al vacío enterrada en sus pensamientos, preocupada, asustada…pero su mente por esta vez en un arranque de valentía y rebelión decidió quedárselo, le dolía el pecho con incluso el pensamiento de deshacerse de él, junto sus manos con fuerza en su regazo y decidió sin importar lo que sucediera, lo escondería o cualquier cosa pero no se deshacerse de él.

-Hare lo que sea necesario- no volteo a ver a Mayura.

-Volvamos es hora de tus lecciones Hinata- anuncio la estrella.

Música, canto, arte, protocolo y etiqueta, ceremonias de todo tipo, oratoria incluso floristería componían las materias en las que era instruida desde pequeña, de que servían si nunca los ponía en práctica?.

Las damas de su madre se encargaban de todo, nunca recibían visitas y no tenía la intención de dar discurso a nadie, no sabía porque, pero su madre le decía que era lo que había que saber, quizá si, pero su interés estaba en otras cosas, ahora más que en el pasado.

Salieron de la habitación y recorrieron el largo pasillo entre risas bajas y murmullos, que se vieron detenidas por la presencia de un joven guardia de ojos claros.

El hombre se plantó frente ambas jóvenes con la mirada solemne antes bajar la mirada y apoyar una rodilla en el piso con el brazo cruzado en pecho a modo de respeto, levanto la mirada a Hinata.

-Mi señora la llama Hinata-sama-

-Si gracias- respondió Hinata mientras compartía una mirada de extrañeza con su amiga estrella, cuando el guardia se levantó ambas lo siguieron hacia la gran cámara.

Ya en frente de la gran puerta cristalina Hinata golpeo con delicadeza su dureza y espero la voz de permiso mientras envolvía sus manos sobre sus mangas de forma ansiosa.

-Adelante- una voz calmada y cautelosa respondió luego de un tiempo, Hinata empujo las frías puertas que se pusieron livianas al reconocer su tacto.

-Madre- llamo Hinata formando una sonrisa en su rostro con su amiga estrella cerca de sus pasos.

La diosa luna estaba sentada en su trono de fino y frio cristal y diamante con el rostro inexpresivo y mirada severa fija sobre las dos jóvenes.

A Hinata le tomo un momento para entender aquella visión, una que no había visto destinada a ella jamás.

-Ma…-

-Solo pedí tu presencia Hinata – respondió severa la diosa.

Hinata sintió que su amiga daba un salto de la impresión detrás de ella.

-Mi señora yo solo…-la estrella trato de explicar

-¡Mayura!- la diosa se alzó de su trono y su grito retumbo en las frías paredes de modo contundente. La fuerza de la voz obligo a la estrella dejarse caer sobre una rodilla y poner solemnemente una mano en el pecho a modo de disculpa, ya hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía que reverenciar a su diosa de esa manera ya que estaba prohibido a las estrellas a tratarla con tanta formalidad, pero ahora la energía de la diosa la empujaba hacia el suelo y bajaba varios grados aún más la temperatura de la habitación, un miedo sordo se asentó en el estómago de la estrella por la ira de la energía que la rodeaba.

-Lo siento mi diosa, me retirare de inmediato- la estrella se obligó a ponerse de pie y haciendo una última reverencia salió de la habitación con una última mirada preocupada a su amiga.

Hinata mira a su madre bajar con lentitud y calma fría los pocos escalones que la separan del suelo mientras de sus faldas corrientes casi invisibles de aire frio salían congelando y dejando aún más brillante el mármol a sus pies.

-Hinata- llamo una voz neutral, Hinata levanto la vista a sus ojos de su madre que brillaban como duro cristal- Me has desobedecido.

Hinata sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle la columna, pero antes de responder su rostro se vio sujeto entre las palmas de su madre mientras la miraba fijamente

-Se que no es tu culpa ellos te manipularon-

Para Hinata no hacía falta que su madre explicara sus palabras.

-Madre…no ellos…- su madre apretó aún más su rostro, cerca del dolor.

-No Hinata esos chicos se aprovecharon de tu ingenuidad y tu noble espíritu, pero los he descubierto a tiempo, no volverás a verlos.-las palabras de la diosa demostraban una promesa

-Madre- Hinata empezó a sollozar y sus lágrimas empezaron a congelarse en sus mejillas que eran removidas con rudeza por el pulgar de su madre.

-Sus palabras llegaron a tu corazón ¿No es asi?, mi pobre niña- beso su frente- nunca volverás a sentir dolor por su culpa, yo me encargare de eso.

La diosa soltó a Hinata que a falta de soporte quedo de rodillas en el suelo y cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

-Lo que más me molesta es que una de mis estrellas mayores haya decidido desobedecerme y ocultar de mi tu relación con ellos, pero ella será castigada como se debe-Hinata se puso una mano a corazón al sentir un dolor terrible-No soportare traiciones.

Más decidida que nuca Hinata se puso de pie y se aferró al ropaje de su madre con toda la fuerza que podía transmitir su desesperación

-Te lo ruego madre- decía con la voz ahogada- Mayura no tiene nada que ver, yo la convencí para que no dijera nada, te lo suplico no la castigues, castígame a mí en su lugar, yo soy la que te desobedecí-

La diosa con la fría mirada acaricio los negros cabellos de su hija

-Mi niña siempre tan dulce, el mundo exterior es demasiado peligroso para ti-

La diosa madre unió sus palmas en un llamado y poco después la puerta del salón se abrió revelando al mismo guardia de ojos claros que hacia una reverencia.

-Nunca más saldrás-

Hinata sintió el peso de un dolor conocido asentarse de nuevo en su pecho obligándola a doblarse de dolor

-Madre…- suplicaba

-Nunca más- repitió con fría voz- lleva a mi hija a su habitación y asegúrate que no salga, avisa a las damas que a partir de ahora ella tomara sus alimentos y sus clases en su habitación.

Hinata quiso replicar con dolor, pero antes que pudiera responder su madre le había dado la espalda y las manos firmes del guardia la tomaron de los hombros.

-Sígame Hinata-sama-

Hinata se limitó a seguirle por los vacíos pasillos hasta su habitación mientras se mordía los labios con impotencia ahogando sus lágrimas.

-Hinata-sama- empezó el guardia de ojos claros- tenga en cuenta que su madre solo intenta protegerla.

Ella lo sabía, pero un sentimiento de enojo broto en su pecho sorprendiéndola por aquel sentimiento tan…humano.

Hinata se paró en medio de su habitación con gesto ausente mientras su vista paseaba por los estantes vacíos de las paredes y el librero ausente que tendría que encontrase en el fondo de su habitación, puso sus brazos alrededor de su pecho intentando de alguna manera sostener los pedazos de su corazón que amenazaba fragmentarse.

-Madre que has hecho-

Los libros que tanto había atesorado que hablaban del mundo humano y otras cosas ya no estaban, aquellas flores que había recogido del jardín de la tierra ya no estaban.

Hinata ahogo un gemido.

Con una andar casi frenético se dirigió hacia un pequeño espejo que había en la pared cerca de su cama, toco su superficie y esta se disolvió dejando ver una pequeña figura de fondo, Hinata lo tomo y lo abrazo a su pecho con fuerza.

-Mi pequeño oso-

Hinata se desmorono en su cama con la tristeza ahogándole. Sus lágrimas bajaba gruesamente por sus mejillas pero se resistió a gemir de angustia, seguramente ahora habría guardias en su puerta indefinidamente y solo lograría alterarlos con su muestra de debilidad, era la hija de una diosa después de todo.

Lo que más le preocupaba era el bienestar de sus amigos, si bien su madre había creído que ella solo fue manipulada estaba consciente del lazo que había formado, ¿Qué medidas tomaría su madre para que ese lazo se disolviera?, su cuerpo se estremeció y ahogo un grito de dolor, angustia y rabia.

Sentimientos que antes no había sentido, al menos en esa medida y fuerza era…aplastante, se preguntó vagamente si era a causa de su estancia con los humanos, pero no era para pensar en eso, sino en la manera de llegar a la tierra y avisar a sus amigos de las represalias que tomaría su madre.

-_Yo me encargare de eso- _ le había dicho

-¿Pero como?, siempre había pensado que su madre no tenia un lado malo, siempre con una sonrisa y siempre cariñosa con ella , pero ahora …dudaba otro sentimiento que nunca había experimentado con su madre. Observo las ventanas y las puertas buscando algo inespecífico.

Tengo que salir.

)(())( )(())( )(())(

Tres días, tres días de expectativa y de escapes fallidos, tres sin poder salir y sin ver a su madre, el corazón se le hacía un puño cada vez que alguien habría sus puertas y o cada vez que una ave se posaba en su ahora abarrotada ventana.

Hinata su cubrió aún más con una fina manta se seda sintiendo un repentino escalofrió, nunca en todo este tiempo le había molestado el frio, había nacido y criado en él, pero ahora tiritaba y cada vez era peor.

Necesitaba calor.

El simple pensamiento le trajo a la mente al pelirrojo, siendo el hijo del sol solo irradiaba calor, un calor agradable y apacible como el, sonrió con nostalgia, que sería de ellos?, su madre había cumplido su objetivo?, la duda la carcomía.

Miro a su ventana y supo de inmediato que su madre había partido

-¡Atacan la puerta!- escucho un grito masculino al otro lado de la puerta seguido de pasos apresurados y más palabras que no logro comprender con claridad.

-¿Que pasaba?-

Hinata se paro de un salto abrumada por la energía que la invadió, era fuerte y familiar en su forma oscura, trago duro, el olor a metal fundido lleno la habitación, pero aun así se negó a girarse.

-Hinata- una voz masculina la llamo.

Hinata se estremeció en reconocimiento y empezó a girarse lentamente.

La visión la golpeo, por un momento no pudo moverse pero obligo a sus piernas a obedecerle.

-Gaara!- corrió hacia él y lo abrazo del cuello derramando algunas lágrimas de alegría- Estas aquí, estas aquí.- repetía con voz ahogada.

Gaara solo la abrazo con fuerza y la estrecho contra él, aliviado.

No la había visto en tres días, tres angustiosos días de preocupación y planes.

La primera noche lo había pasado por alto, pero la segunda no, mas al verse seguido por una fuerza extraña a todas partes, le había dado pelea y logro que durante la batalla le dijera los planes de la diosa, le había perdonado la vida, pero debía de admitir para sus adentro que el tampoco había salido indemne, aun le dolían las costillas.

Gaara escucho el alboroto que Sasuke estaba causando a la distancia y sonrió.

-Hinata ¿estás bien?-

La joven diosa solo se apretó más a él.

-Hinata…-

-Mi madre!- estallo de pronto-Mi madre ella piensa que ustedes…-

-Lo se… lo sabemos- agrego- Sasuke y yo vinimos a rescatarte, tu madre no tiene la intención de dejarte salir pronto o de verte, por ahora.

Hinata sintió que sus lágrimas caían ahora, pero por otra razón.

-Entiendo-

-¿Vendrás conmigo?- Gaara vio la duda en los ojos blancos –¿Si quieres?

Como hacerle ver a su madre el error de haber juzgado tan de repente a esta persona que había venido a rescatarle, que se preocupaba por ella, que la quería.

Hinata se estremeció por la revelación en un agradable temblor.

Gaara lo mal interpreto y la soltó para girarse.

-Gaara hay alguna manera de hacerle ver a mi madre su error?-

Gaara aun de espaldas le respondió.

-No lo se-

-Gaara- Hinata tomo su mano entre las suyas-cuando mi madre me encerró sentí mucha tristeza y luego mucho dolor…

Gaara tenso su agarre y se giro para enfrentarla.

-Acaso ella te…- su voz exhumaba promesas de venganza

-No no- ella se apuró a corregirle- sentía dolor por no poder verlos, esto- se sostuvo el corazón- dolía mucho por no poder verte, pero ahora estoy feliz y me siento cálida.

Hinata se sonrojo. Gaara se removió inquieto.

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante instantes atraídos súbitamente por el brillo en los ojos ajenos, su reparación se aceleró y sus rostros empezaron a acercarse, más y más cerca.

Una explosión los hizo estremecerse y separarse.

-Sasuke se esta pasando un poco- comento el pelirrojo de forma distraída- Tenemos poco tiempo.

Hinata se giró y se alejó del pelirrojo, se acercó a la cama y tomo a su osito.

-Estoy lista, vámonos-

Gaara sonrió y le tomo la mano.

)(())( )(())( )(())(

Gaara y Hinata corrían por el bosque tratando de despistas a los guardias de la diosa que le seguían pisándoles los talones.

-Por aquí- guio Gaara con dirección al pueblo-Ahí podemos perderlos.

Gaara agudizo sus sentidos y noto que Hinata apenas los seguía, se detuvo en seco y más rápido que una rayo la tomo en brazos y continuo corriendo, no podía detenerlos mientras Hinata estuviera con él.

-Maldita sea- eran rápidos

Su visión se estrechó cuando alcanzaban el pueblo, rápidamente entro entre las callejuelas y se mezcló con la gente, disminuyendo su energía para que lo los detecten.

Gaara bajo a Hinata con delicadeza hasta el suelo y maldijo mentalmente.

Se suponía que no los descubrieran tan rápido-_Maldición!- _que estaría haciendo Sasuke, de alguna manera debieron detenerlo, ¿pero como? , él era tan fuerte como el, incluso si las cosas se ponían feas podría haber usado su toque de muerte contra sus enemigos, no, no lo haría despreciaba ese poder y la maldición que acarreaba con él, pero no podía matar a nadie indiscriminadamente, era su forma de ser- sonrió- que forma de ser para la muerte.

-Nos esconderemos aquí por ahora- Gaara señalo el oscuro callejón- debemos esperar a que los guardias se dispersen.

-Eso será difícil- respondió otra voz y Gaara automáticamente salto frente a Hinata en forma de defensa.

-Tranquilo, esa no es la forma de recibir a los amigos- la voz tembló y Sasuke cayo de rodillas.

Hinata se halló junto a el de inmediato.

-Su brazo está herido-

La mancha de sangre se extendió.

-Sanara pronto- dijo el pelinegro y se puso de pie-Ahora que haremos, el camino a mi casa, el bosque y el pueblo están llenos de guardias.

Sasuke miro a Gaara. Sus planes arruinados.

-Tenemos que buscar donde escondernos, a partir de esta noche la luna nos buscara-

-Si...-

-¡Oigan ustedes son la pareja sin besos!-

Todos se voltearon a ver s un joven de rubios cabellos frente a ellos con una sonrisa burlona y señalándolos.

-¿Quien es este?- pregunto Sasuke

-Oye! Oye! esté tiene su nombre, son el gran…-

-No me interesa-

-Eres un…- el rubio trato de alcanzar a Sasuke

Gaara lo detuvo.

-Que Quieres?-

En ese momento frente al callejón aparecieron tres hombres vestidos como ciudadanos, pero claramente eran diferentes, su energía giraba y se batía con fuerza, estaban de cacería.

Gaara tomo a Hinata y la puso detrás suyo ocultándola entre las sombras del callejón, Sasuke hizo lo mismo de su lado, guardaron silencio hasta que los hombres desaparecieron.

-Al parecer están en problemas- El chico rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja, hasta que se encontró con el filo de la katana de Sasuke en el cuello.

-Si dices algo…- amenazo

-Na na No dire nada, al parecer están en una situación difícil, buscan donde esconderse?-

-Vámonos- fue la firme orden de Gaara a sus espaldas.

Sasuke soltó al rubio y se giro para irse, sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia.

El cielo empezó a nublarse y a oscurecer las calles.

-Por fin alguien de nuestro lado- dijo Sasuke sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Los hombres aparecieron en su campo de visión. Todos se detuvieron en seco.

Un carraspeo los llamo a girarse.

-Vamos solo quiero ayudar- el rubio se acerco a ellos- Si no quieren mi ayuda, quizá puedo recomendarles un buen hotel- sus ojos azules brillaron con picardía-esta en la montaña y en esta temporada no es muy visitada, las aguas termales son lo suyo-

Al notar que nadie le interrumpía y al parecer lo escuchaban el rubio continuo.

-Yo iba para allá a pasar unos días, los puedo llevar- el rubio rasco su cabeza nerviosamente expectante por la respuesta.

-¿Porque? – Pregunto Sasuke fríamente –¿Porque querrías ayudarnos?

El rubio lo miro como un insecto interesante antes de contestarle

-Porque son mis amigos y están en problemas ttebayo- y sonrio

Los dioses se miraron entre ellos y asintieron simultáneamente considerándolo la mejor opción.

-Señala el camino- le dijo Gaara al rubio, este le señalo la salida sur del callejón.

-Por cierto- dijo el rubio- mi nombre es Naruto.

)(())(

Hasta aquí

Perdon por la tardanza.

Pryre-chan.


End file.
